Stomach Bug
by Alfiendi
Summary: Ye Xiu had a stomach bug gladly Yu Wenzhou comes to his rescue to take care of him.


A/N: I had a stomach bug last month and Ye Xiu's suffering is pretty much like mine xD~ Dont hesistate to point out my mistake or criticise my work :3

-This was edited xoxo

Yu Wenzhou x Ye Xiu

There's a meeting that will start soon according to his schedule it will held on the other side of the building and Yu Wenzhou was practically scramble his feet to move faster if he wants to catch up but he halt on his tracks when he found a familiar figure casually leaning on the wall his eyes close shut.

Ye Qiu...One of the Glory's God, Master tactician, smartass jerk well not really, he's also the one who brought tornadoes and other heavy casualties in the tenth server and mostly the person who held a special place in his heart..

He doesn't know why he fell for him.. sure Ye Qiu could pass as an attractive guy he has a paler skin and not-so-petite body it mostly like his features are too-girlish but there was something else.

Maybe its because he love how he was too unpredictable ..? Not readable? either way it fascinates him.

The god just remain standing there not moving on the other hand he look so sickly pale than the last time he saw him. He didnt seem to notice his presence. Yu was ready to drop a casual greeting maybe a little chitchat.

That's when the god frown in pain and breath deeper like he was seeking a comfort into the air.

It made Yu worried.. "Ye Qiu?" He ask while approaching the other man.

Ye Qiu straighten up almost trying to regain his posture. "Ah.. Yu Wenzhou" He greeted with a smile attempting to hide his inner pain. He hope he did a good job hiding it.

"Are you okay? You dont look good" He says in concern.

"Ah I'm fine please dont concern yourself over me" He wince as the other tactician gave him an apologetic look.

Yu Wenzhou knew... when Ye Qiu said that response he knew he lied.

He's literally in pain but Ye Qiu was too stubborn to admit it!.

Ye Xiu wanted to get away now... like right now...he was in verge of puking and his stomach is no good. Why is it Yu Wenzhou who found him like this? It most likely that he knew he lie. He badly need to go.

"Im so sorry but I have to-" Before he could finish his excuse.. a wave of nausea hit him. He instantly cover his mouth using his hand while the other is clutching his stomach.

God he felt awful.

"Here, here let me guide you" Yu Wenzhou was immediately by his side. He doesn't need to spell it out... Ye Qiu needs help even without saying he needs one.

Chu Yunxiu saw the scene accidentally with a wide-eye without any thought she grabbed a camera out of nowhere and picture the two unofficial couple (in her opinion) she giggling silently like a rabid fangirl before strolling away.

Yu Wenzhou drag the poor man to the bathroom surprisingly he doesn't complained..he must felt really bad. He let him puke in the bow while he was behind The God and rubbing his back after a few minutes of throwing up Ye Qiu sprawl on the floor almost wanted not to stood up apparently he's stomach is killing him.

"Come on" Yu Wenzhou haul the god from the floor.. he look so wasted.. looping Ye Qiu's arm around him he dragged him again.

"How are you feeling?" Yu Wenzhou ask staring at the god.

"Better, but my stomach hurts." He says still his eyes close.

Yu Wenzhou put his hand on Ye Qiu forehead and instantly his worried expression etched all over his face .. Ye Qiu - he caught a fever for pete's sake ! Plus the abdominal pain. "You have a fever, you should take a rest".

"Someone gave me that sweets yesterday and I started to threw up" Ye Xiu complain.

"You suggest that someone food poison you?" Yu Wenzhou frown he could feel his anger rising.

"Yeah probably." He mutter. A few moments later the weight on his side suddenly increases, he glance at the god again. The Battle god has passed out.

Yu Wenzhou let out a sigh and decide to bring him in his bedroom so this fragile-guy-who-will-be-his-future-boyfriend will rest.

It really suprises him that no one sees them yet or the chatter box would came running to him as usual but Yu Wenzhou wasn't actually complaining about that infact he's grateful so he avoid gossips and such.

When he reached on his room he carefully laid the god on his bed as he search something for his stomach bug (food poisoning).

Antibiotics won't work on virus and it last for 24 hours to 2 weeks.

The patient should eat bland food or easy-to digest food like BRAT diet

B-anana R-ice A-pplesauce T-oast

Yu Wenzhou keep the all info in his mind, he started to call the service for the meds and foods for Ye Qiu so far the god only shown to have a nausea, vomiting and stomach cramps.

He also called his assistant telling him he couldn't go to the meeting because something just came up with the last phone call he heave a sigh as he look at the God laiding on his bed.

"He's cute" Yu Wenzhou drag the chair near him and sits beside the bed, he stare at the god in admiration as he unconsciously ran his hand on Ye Qiu's messy bangs.

Ye Qiu winced and frown in pain while Yu Wenzhou jump on his seat and is ready to assist him but the God made no move anymore and his expression became relax.

Yu Wenzhou sigh for like a millionth time and stares fondly again at the god "I wonder who food poison you my Dear but I'll make sure they pay.. you dont deserve this" The Blue Rain Captain eyes became hard and deadly determined to find the culprit

TBC


End file.
